Life
by Eroji
Summary: This isn't really a story but rather just plain theory crafting, honestly i shouldn't even put it in this fandom, but i have nowhere else to put it, so I just used Elsword as vessel for my wandering mind.


The Elgang finally completed their mission, all of Elrios is now safe from the demons. Sadly they have to part ways, Rena needs to go back to elven lands, Aisha went back to the south, she wanted to travel and hone her magic even more and maybe even teach an apprentice, Chung went back to Hamel and was crowned King of Hamel, Eve now wanted to explore the world and study more about human emotions, with Add tagging along of course, Raven, after Rena left, was devastated but she promised they'll be together someday, but until that day comes, he wanders from town to town to help people in need, Ara, after her brother was finally freed from the demons, lived a peaceful life in Bethma, they found the high mountains and refreshing springs to suit them, Elesis now the head of Velder's Security, stayed there since she figured her brother is already old enough to take care of himself, which Elsword found to be weird since her sister didn't usually respect him. Yes, everyone has run off to their respective paths, but their red haired leader, didn't seem to know what to do with his future, he was the youngest after all, Chung is already the King so he can't hang out with him since he'll always be busy from now on. Currently, the Lord Knight can be found on a tree branch at Ruben, laying down and taking a break from all the chaos that happened.

**Elsword's POV**

I sighed as the best three years of my life pass through me, I look back at the past and shed a tear, ah those were the days, unfortunately it can't last forever. Life's a bitch huh, we live our lives every single day yet we don't even know what it actually means. That infamous question that baffles every researcher and scientist, the meaning of Life. Heh, pretty simple really, it all comes down to how the person thinks, adventure, love, war, peace, friends, anything really, but why are we all living it? Without purpose, no direction, who knows maybe we're just running around in circles and we're not even noticing it, we think we make progress but really we're just making fools of ourselves. That isn't true in many cases though, others like the unknown, they're the ones who prosper, not afraid of drastic changes in life, ready to take on any challenge thrown to them. Fear, it's an element that can both restrict us from opportunities and protect us from great harm, can you imagine what it would be like if we weren't afraid of anything? Chaos, pure chaos, nothing will result in it but a faster extinction of the human race. As wrong as it sounds to some of you, what if we don't really have an end? Is there even one? Or is "End" just an excuse made by us to represent rest, we don't know, I don't know, or are we barely even starting? Pardon my theory crafting, do you get that sometimes? Where you're just sitting down and thinking about things that may or may not be true? Ah yes, fun isn't it? Maybe we humans we're really just created to explore, to be ambassadors of everything, but we really can't tell, humans either love or hate change, which is perfectly understandable, both of these types of people have different definitions of life, so we can't say for certain. Let's actually recall when humans were first created by God, what would it be like if we WERE perfect, would reproduction be considered a good act? Maybe, we don't have any bad intentions since we are perfect. Albeit that scares me, after all, the internet wouldn't be created if we were perfect right? We'd still be wearing leaves or maybe nothing at all, but is perfect really the right way to go? Is it correct? We wouldn't be making any mistakes, but then again what is a mistake? Nonsense, that's what it is, it's just another one of the human race's excuses. Everything is planned, or so they say, did God really plan us to commit sins and die at the end? What would happen if earth was no more? Would God make another one? Dimensions, Universes, Galaxies, all of this, God watches over. Compared to all of that, we're just little speckles of dust. Ah life, an interesting topic indeed, but you know, instead of asking "What is the meaning of life?" ask yourself this

God what are you REALLY planning?

**Yami : hey guys sorry if this was too confusing, and I'm also sorry that I haven't updated SoD yet, I'm just really lazy, gimme a break you would be lazy too, this is just a little thing that I wanted to write about, I don't know why but I just wanted to, mysteries of life and thoughts, truly amazing.**


End file.
